The invention relates to a recording or reproducing apparatus for strip-like information carriers, particularly to a projector for substandard format film, which is to be guided to the effective range of a threading device for winding up the leading end of the strip on a take-up reel during insertion into the apparatus.
If coated strips, particularly films, are guided to such a threading device for engagement with the take-up reel, the problem arises that the effective range of the threading device has relatively narrow limits, on the one hand, whereas, on the other hand, a coated strip often has a tendency to bend longitudinally. This tendency is not equal with different strips, but differs between very small radii towards one side to small radii towards the other side. The strip may also tend to remain straight
Thus, it could not be predicted whether the strips used in the apparatus will have any curvature and if so, of what type. The curvature, however, frequently causes the strip to be led outside the effective range of the threading device by the guiding means, so that the threading operation fails. If all strips had the same predetermined curvature, its effect could be compensated by a suitably formed guiding means. Since this is not the case, however, no way was found up until now to ensure the threading and proper engagement of the strip.